


Wash

by Limen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limen/pseuds/Limen
Summary: Unfinished, but wanted to share what I had.





	Wash

**October 6, 20XX  
** **Evening  
** **Raining**

Akira's jacket was soaking wet as he carried it above his head in a desperate attempt to keep the rain off on his way home from Yongen-Jaya Station. He peered through the rain smudged window into Cafe Leblanc. It was empty as usual, save for Sojiro taking stock of the fridge for what ingredients he needed for the next batch of curry. Just Sojiro, though. He opened the door, and the jingling bell startled Boss from his inventory, wiping his hands off on his apron as he made his way to the bar. 

"Welcome to Lebl- Oh, hey. ...No sign of the cat, huh?" Sojiro's face fell as he read Akira's grimace. 

**We couldn't find him.  
** **_He didn't come back on his own?_**  
**He's more trouble than he's worth.**

"No, and I even put out some mackerel for him. Still, though, he's a pretty smart cat. He'll be home in no time." Sojiro's hands went on auto-pilot as he brought one to his mouth to smother a yawn and another to his pocket to pull out his cigarettes. "You look a little bit like a wet cat yourself. Go to the baths before they close. Wouldn't want you to catch cold... I guess I'll call it a night. Let me know if he shows back up, OK?" 

Akira nods as Sojiro stuffs his apron under the bar and fixes his hat for the quick walk back to his house. With one last look at the kid, Sojiro flips the sign to closed and pulls the door shut behind him. Akira watches for a few seconds as he hears Sojiro whistling softly in the rain and calling out for the missing cat. He sighs, locks the door, and heads upstairs to put the jacket out to dry. 

Fifteen minutes later, the erstwhile Phantom Thief was supine on his moldering couch, looking up at nothing, feeling even less than usual. It wasn't home without Morgana chattering away about one plan or another, or providing running commentary on whatever Akira was doing that night. He sneezed, and sat up, wiping his mouth on his shoulder as he wondered if maybe Sojiro was right. It was pretty chilly tonight, once the wind picked up and nearly blew through him and his jacket as he wandered up and down Shibuya for hours. Where'd Morgana get to? 

His phone buzzed, and Akira leaned forward to snatch it off the table. Maybe someone else found him? It was Makoto Niijima, his girlfriend, Phantom Thief, and low-key freelance mother. 

_-Any luck tonight?_

_I was in Shibuya all day. Nothing.-_

_-He knows what he's doing. He'll be back  
soon enough._

_Are you texting Sojiro too? He said the same-  
thing._

_-Maybe it's because we both trust him to_  
take care of himself. It's not the first time  
he was on his own. 

Akira looked the screen for a second, watching the notification flick on and off as Makoto struggled with her words on the other end. This was unusual. 

_-Um..._

_-Akira? This is embarrassing. Did I_  
leave anything of mine there this  
morning? I can't find my house key. 

_Let me look around.-_

Joker took a small breath and looked around for anything that might be out of the ordinary in the room. The Third Eye probably wouldn't work here, but it was worth a try, right? The world shifted into something gray, washed out, except for... nothing. Maybe outside, he could catch the second-hand shop manager before he closed up for the night, but he knew that from the lights outside the window. 

_I don't think so.-_

_-Great. And Sae is basically living  
at the office this week. What a pain._

_Sojiro's gone home. You could stay-  
here overnight._

_-...That'd be nice. Be there in 10?_

****\---** **

"Could it be raining any harder? I almost lost my umbrella back there!" 

Akira walked down the stairs after he heard the chime of the bell and Makoto's grumbling. She had been shaking the rain off her coat and umbrella to hang them on the coat rack by the door, now leaning on the door frame for balance as she kicked the last bit of rain from her boots. Akira crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug, then giving her neck a quick peck and bite. 

"Hey, babe. How are you?" murmured Akira into the back of her head, nuzzling against her hair. 

"Akira! Give me a warning before you do something like that. What if you left a mark?" Makoto turned around and returned the kiss, then pushed against him until he fell back onto the corner of the counter, "Besides, when did I say you could get away with that?" 

He smirked, feeling her hips roll gently against his crotch. "You didn't. However, I, as a Phantom Thief, have to steal hearts, right?" 

"Where do you even get off saying things like that?" She gently pushed off of his chest for a moment, then leaned in further, as he wrapped his arms around her and they lingered there, listening to the rain patter against the roof and the awning, until she felt Akira tense up and sneeze loudly into the top of her head. She yelped in disgust, and pushed off harder this time, standing a few paces away as she pulled her twist hairband off and ran her hands through her hair, grimacing as she wiped something off on the side of her pants. 

"Right, there goes that moment. Now I need to clean up. Does... LeBlanc even have a shower? I've never really looked." 

"Not that I've found. But the bath around the corner is open late, and it should be pretty empty with the rain. Who's crazy enough to go out in this weather?" Akira reflectively rolled to the right as a jab went straight to where his chest had been a moment ago, Makoto sticking out her tongue and huffing slightly at her boyfriend's unruly mouth. "Well, there's not much choice, huh? Do you have some towels I can borrow?" 

**\-----**

“So… where’s the attendant?” 

Akira waves in the general direction of the counter, which had a lockbox on the desk with a small sign that had “HONOR SYSTEM” in flourishy kanji. “He does that when there’s nobody around. I guess it’s mostly regulars, so nobody says anything.” He pulls out his wallet and slides a few hundred yen into the slot, then walks around the counter and pulls out a few small bottles of soap and shampoo and some washcloths, then throws the whole pile into a basket. He was a few steps when he turned around and motioned for Makoto. “Well, are you coming?” 

“What? I figured… you’d go to the boys’ side and I’d-” 

“Why bother with that? I can tell you for a fact it’s empty right now, and it will be until the guy comes back to close.” 

Akira saw her reluctance, shrugged, then walked behind Makoto and started prodding her over to the mens’ side with the basket. 

“I promise, I’ll keep an ear out for anyone coming in. It’ll be nice. I’ll make sure of that.” 

Akira leaned in and gave Makoto a quick kiss on the back of her neck, followed by a lick which left goosebumps rising up her spine, and a hand sliding up her shirt, stopping just short of her chest. She shuddered, then reached around, grabbed Akira’s collar, and pulled him bodily into the changing room, slamming his back against the wall of coin lockers and pressing against him in a kiss, running one hand down his side and towards the front of his Shujin uniform pants, feeling his erection through the coarse material. She stepped back for a second with a gasping breath, and began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his neck with each button, until she was able to get his shirt off and hurl it onto the bench nearby. Makoto slid her hands along the waistband of his pants, and pulled the undershirt around his neck, then left it draped on his shoulders as she pressed her lips against his chest, alternating kisses and bites down his chest until her mouth is hovering over the band of his boxers. She takes a short breath then unbuttons the slacks, and pulls them down as she takes the elastic in her teeth and lowers her head, feeling Akira’s heat and involuntary twitch against the drag of the fabric. A few kisses up and down the shaft, and then she took it in her mouth, feeling him tense up and press back against the lockers on the wall. Makoto lingered for a moment, then dragged the boy deeper into the baths. 


End file.
